Bowing Before You
by sinecure
Summary: Coming back to the TARDIS from an adventure filled with sexual teasing has been known to lead to smut.


**Title:** Bowing Before You (1/1)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Adult (M)  
**Genre:** PWP, smut  
**Summary:** Coming back to the TARDIS from an adventure filled with sexual teasing has been known to lead to smut.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** No beta on this one.

* * *

********

* * *

The support strut shook under the force of their combined bodies when the Doctor spun Rose around and shoved her into it, mouth devouring hers, not letting up on his assault long enough for her to catch her breath.

She loved when he got like this, like the Universe could go to hell until he had her.

And she had him.

Grinning, she raised her leg around his, hauling his lower body closer, groaning at the feel of his hard cock pressing into her stomach, all that teasing finally coming to fruition.

Finally.

His hips bucked into her, hands tearing at the button of her jeans, then the zip. His warm fingers slid down, palm against her flesh until he was sliding along her slick folds, groaning in pleasure, his deep voice rumbling through her.

He wriggled two fingers into her and she moaned and arched into his touch, feeling her body light on fire, scorching everything inside her. Just from a touch from him, a slide of his fingers and the sound of his voice.

A look sent her way across the King's table. Words brushing inside her mind, telling her everything he planned on doing to her when they were relatively alone. All while he conversed with the royal family, paying her only scant attention. He was a multi-tasker.

Tearing his mouth from hers to watch her face, he panted hard, breath gusting over her, stirring the hair around her face, chilling the sweat gathering on her skin.

"Doctor," she gasped, clutching at his arm with one hand, dragging him back for a kiss with the other, but he ducked his head to her shoulder before she could taste his lips again. She satisfied herself with sucking on the skin of his neck, the light stubble from his unshaven skin burning her face and lips. "You taste-"

His other hand slid under her blouse, fingers pinching her nipple and cupping her breast. She couldn't help the cry of pleasure that escaped her. The Doctor's head lifted again, lips turning up in a smirk. "Oh, do you like that?"

She smacked his shoulder and drew him back to her in frustration. "Not in the mood," she gasped, feeling her muscles clench as a rise of pleasure swept through her, making her legs grow weak.

"Pretty sure you are." His breath tickled her skin as his voice tickled her folds.

"For teasing!"

Her ankle unhooked from around his leg, but he grabbed it suddenly and held it higher, opening her wider to his fingers. They slid in deeper and she thrust her hips forward, unable to control the movements. Fingers still inside her, he pressed her back into the strut. "Funny," he breathed, lips brushing hers. "Seemed awfully fond of teasing back there."

"Me?" she whimpered, ignoring the whispered words she'd teased into his ear as they danced, the hand she'd slid between them to squeeze his cock as they walked behind the royal family into the dancing hall.

He'd teased her first.

"You," he mumbled, sliding his fingers free.

She whimpered at the loss, shoving at her jeans with clumsy fingers, eager to feel his body against hers, eager for his skin to touch hers, slick and warm. Stepping out of her trainers, she shoved them aside, then dropped her jeans.

The Doctor watched.

Oh, he liked to do that. Loved watching her. In bed, while bathing, while he pleasured her with his mouth- thinking of his mouth on her made her hands move faster to divest herself of her socks and jeans. He moved toward her again, but she knelt on her jeans and unfastened his trousers with fumbling fingers.

"Ohh," he groaned excitedly, shoving his jacket off. Loosening his tie, he gasped when she opened his zip all the way and reached inside, pulling his hard cock free. It bobbed a little in her loose grip.

Tightening her hand, she stroked it, loving the feel of it, and the sounds he made in the back of his throat. The way his hips tried to stay still, but kept jerking forward minutely.

All the grunts that escaped his lips. The moans that accompanied each tease of his balls in her fingers.

"I love when you use your mouth," he groaned, heavy-lidded eyes watching her work.

Eyes on his, she flicked her tongue out to touch the tip of his cock. It was already leaking pre-cum. Sucking just the tip, she tasted him, trying to keep from reaching down and fingering herself to his responses. So strong and vocal.

"Oh, did you want me to?" she asked smoothly, curling her tongue to flick around the head. He tasted so good, felt so succulent in her mouth, that she couldn't keep from sliding him in further as she waited for his answer.

His fingers grasped at her hair, and he purred in pleasure, deep in the back of his throat. "Want you to?" he asked in disbelief, dropping his head back. "I can beg if you want. 'Cause I'm prepared to beg, Rose."

Grinning around him, she took him in deeper, hollowed out her cheeks and began a quick rhythm of sucking and licking, teasing and touching. She fondled his balls with her free hand, palming them briefly before squeezing and rubbing. "No begging," she gasped, popping him free to suck on his balls for a moment. Her hand continued what her mouth had been doing, sliding wetly up and down his length.

Quickly.

Tightly.

Twisting on every upstroke.

Wide brown eyes eagerly watched her every caress, every lick, every squeeze of his flesh, and his mouth dropped open, gasping and grunting in time with her strokes. He settled his hand over hers and quickened her pace. "Not gonna last long," he muttered, eyes darting from her face to her hands. "Never do with you."

He suddenly pulled free of her mouth and lifted her up.

"Doctor, what-"

"Sh," he grunted, wrapping her legs around his waist. A groan escaped him and he stopped for a few seconds before swallowing thickly and heading over to the console.

Rocking against him, searching for the elusive friction, she hissed in frustration and dropped her forehead against his. "Please fuck me now," she told him.

Closing his eyes, looking pained, he shook his head. "Rose, as much as I want to... and as much as I love it when you talk filthy, not yet. Not this time."

Then he set her down. On the console.

"Ow," she yelped, lifting her right thigh to free it from the knob digging into the flesh. "What are you doing? This isn't going to- Doctor, get me down." She tried scooting off, but scraped her thighs on the edges of controls and dials and buttons. "Ow," she whinged, pouting at him.

The Doctor watched her, not offering her help. His eyes were glowing brightly, filled with so much desire and lust that she swallowed back her protests. Felt a little eagerness at the look on his face.

This was something new, different... exciting.

He stood back and admired her. "Stay right there," he insisted, pulling enthusiastically at his tie.

She wanted to. She really wanted to, but she couldn't, not on all the bits and bobs. "I've got things diggin' in me, Doctor. It's not exactly comfortable."

"Oh, sorry, hang on." Moving forward quickly, he lifted her up and moved her to the left on a slightly flatter area. It wasn't the most ideal place for making love, but then again, this wasn't about making love.

This was fucking.

And he looked so pleased as he pulled on the end of his tie, slipping it free on one side with a hot look. So, she kept her mouth shut. Nor did she say anything when he wrapped the tie around one of her wrists and eyed her like a sculpture or a TARDIS part.

Maybe a tasty dessert?

Whatever he was looking at her like, she liked it. Her insides turned warm, and fluttered as the silk tightened with a sound that made her press her legs together.

"This a fantasy of yours? To tie me up and fuck me as part of the TARDIS?"

He sent her a wink and dropped to the floor and she promptly forgot what she was saying. "Keep talking like that and I'll punish you."

But _he_ hadn't.

Oh, god.

She loved it when he got like this. Loved it. Loved him.

"Promise?"

Eyes on hers, he slid his hands up the inside of her thighs, smoothing over her warm flesh. Teasing and testing her control. Lowering his head to her core. Mouth and lips and fingers and tongue all assaulted her at the same time, sending her into a frenzy of desire that made her grab the console on either side of her.

His tie, hanging from her wrist, draped down by his head, brushing his hair as he brushed his lips over her.

Lights flashed throughout the room, or was it behind her eyes?

A low, deep alarm blared and then silenced, or was it the blood rushing through her ears?

Fingers gripping as he tasted and licked her, she thrust her hips closer, begging him for more. For all of him. Everything.

"Doctor! God, Doctor, I'm gonna come," she choked out, straining for her release while trying to hold it back. Wanting more, while wanting it to last for hours. "Your tongue- fuck! Deeper, Doctor, more." Releasing the switch under her clenched fingers, she reached down and rubbed her clit, hurrying him and giving him time to slide his fingers in deeper.

Tongue her deeper. Do it all faster.

His tie slid along her stomach and thigh, creating a textured slide along her skin. She grabbed it and used it in place of her fingers, dropping her eyes to his.

He was watching her. Always watching her.

His tongue slid out, flicking her clit under his tie. "Brilliant use of what has just become my favorite tie." Lips sucking on her clit, he pushed her fingers away and rubbed the tie over her himself. "Want you to come now, Rose. Oh, you're gorgeous when you come." Sliding his tongue down and inside her, he ordered her to come with lips and words and looks and touches. "Come."

And he was working so hard at accomplishing his order.

Pleasure rose in her, higher and higher, breaking against her and battering her senses, and then he entered her mind and tweaked them even more. He slowed his thrusting fingers, making her whimper with need, want, desire, and more desperation than she'd ever felt before. His mind and feelings melded with hers, wrapping around them.

Tasting and experiencing with her.

"Oh, god," she screamed, dropping her body and head back, eyes closing as pleasure soared and swam through her, grounding her and making her feel as light as air. Touched by greatness and on the verge of something more intense than coming. Being a part of the Doctor, feeling him inside her body and her mind.

Feeling _his_ feelings.

The TARDIS shook and shuddered beneath her, and she knew it was because of her; her hands and the controls, the connection in her mind with the heart of the TARDIS and the Doctor who needed them both.

Feeling _her_ feelings.

A third player in their sex life, skirting and brushing and nearing them. Wanting to experience with them.

It burned along her pathways and sent her blood boiling. She was all nerve-endings and open emotions, feeling pleasure roll in and in and in and never out.

"Doctor!" She gripped his hair and the TARDIS, tighter, clenching around it all, feeling the burgeoning pleasure increase and mount and grow out of control, stripping her of everything except the Universe and the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"Come, Rose." He flicked her clit again. "Come and feel it all." Fingers sliding slickly, he tasted her and felt satiated by her, and she knew it was healing the loneliness inside of him to be with her like this. To be a part of something. Images flashed behind her eyes as the pleasure grew, peaked, hesitated, and crashed over her with a scream.

Or was that her?

Was it him?

The TARDIS?

Thrusting her hips forward, bucking beneath him, and on the TARDIS, she clenched and clutched at him, feeling it pulse through her, a rush of blood and endorphins and bliss and completion. Rushing and swirling in her body and her mind, in her thoughts and her emotions, battering her.

Taking and giving.

Completion.

But she wasn't done yet. He flicked her clit and she felt it all again, every rush of emotion and feeling, channeling through her and into him and... into the TARDIS?

There was a warm hum in her mind, pleasant and rising in pitch, honing onto the exact moment of pleasure, the moment when she came and it was strongest. It was the Doctor, replaying it again and again. Her sweat-slicked body bucked and thrust, seeking out him and his fingers, but he wasn't there.

Her own hand slid down again to rub her burning, pulsing clit, but suddenly he _was_ there, hard cock thrusting into her, burying himself deep inside. Hard, warm, and throbbing along with her pleasure.

"Come," he whispered, and brushed his fingers against her temple.

A burst of bliss and pleasure, and, god, fuck, orgasmic swelling, assailed her. "Fuck, Doctor. I-" Clutching the TARDIS with both hands, she felt him come and came with him. "I need... you're... love how you- love _you_. Love you, Doctor." Inside her. So deep.

Toes burning and curling and fingers clutching.

It felt like her first orgasm in her life, lying in her bed, huddled under the covers while her mum was out with friends. She'd thought of Jimmy and fingered herself. Thought of the Doctor- no. Not then. Only since. And ever after. Fingers and tongues and hands and lips and cock, she had it all and wanted more.

Mind and soul and his ever after.

"I love you," he breathed, hips still bucking against her, still seeking more. Breathing as if he'd run a marathon. "Rose..."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding his body to hers, slick and naked as if an inch separating them were too much. He was still there, in her head, and she felt the TARDIS as well.

Humming contentedly.


End file.
